wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Shatterhand/03
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=III | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Pośrodku placu stał czworokątny budynek, sklecony z pieńków drewnianych. Drzwi były otwarte. Kiedy biali weszli, zobaczyli Indjanina siedzącego już pośrodku izby, stanowiącej wnętrze strażnicy. Nie kłopotał się o konia, który wszedł wraz z innymi za ogrodzenie. Teraz dopiero Marcin i Hobble-Frank powitali z całą serdecznością gości. W głębi znajdował się sklep ze znacznie stopniałemi zapasami. Stołami były deski, ułożone na kozłach. Krzesła również sklecono z desek od skrzyń. W kącie leżało posłanie, tak bogate, że można było zazdrościć ich właścicielom. Składało się bowiem z wielkiej ilości skór straszliwych szarych niedźwiedzi, najniebezpieczniejszych drapieżników Ameryki. Skoro taki grizzly podnosi się na tylne łapy, o dwie stopy przewyższa wysokiego mężczyznę. U Indjan zabicie takiego niedźwiedzia uchodzi za największy czyn bohaterski, a nawet lepiej uzbrojony biały woli raczej zejść z drogi bestji, niż bez potrzeby wdawać się z nią w harce. Rozmaita broń, trofea wojenne i myśliwskie wisiały na ścianach, wpobliżu zaś kominka radowały oczy olbrzymie połcie wędzonego mięsa, przytwierdzone do kołków. Dzień kłonił się ku zachodowi, a ponieważ światło wieczorne z trudem przebijało się przez małe — nie okna zresztą, tylko otwory w murze, — strzelnice, opatrzone okiennicami, przeto w izbie było prawie zupełnie ciemno. — Masser Bob zapalić — oznajmił murzyn. Przytaszczył suche drzewo i zapomocą punksu zakrzesał ognia na kominku. Lont takiego krzesiwa stanowi suche, łatwo palne próchno, które się wydobywa ze starych przegniłych drzew. Płomień oświetlił jarko kolosalną postać murzyna. Nosił obszerny strój z najprostszego kaliko. Głowy nie okrywał. Był bowiem dosyć próżny i nie chciał uchodzić za czystej krwi Afrykańczyka. Niestety jednak, głowę jego obrastał gęsty las krótkich, wijących się loków, a ponieważ ta wełna właśnie najbardziej zdradzała jego pochodzenie, więc nie szczędził wielkiego trudu, aby dowieść, że to nie żadna wełna, ale najzwyklejsze włosy. Wysmarował więc głowę łojem jelenim i splótł chaos krótkiej krnąbrnej wełny w niezliczone cieniutkie warkoczyki, które sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, niczem igły jeża. Światło ogniska podkreślało cudaczność tej fryzury. Dotychczas mówiono mało. Teraz jednak rzekł Hobble-Frank po angielsku do Indianina: — Mój brat czerwony gości w naszym domu. Niech będzie serdecznie pozdrowiony i niech wyłoży nam swoje poselstwo. Czerwony obejrzał się badawczo dokoła i odpowiedział: — Jakże może mówić Wohkadeh, skoro nie poczuł jeszcze dymu pokoju? Na to Marcin, syn pogromcy niedźwiedzi, zdjął ze ściany Indjański kalumet i nabił tabaką. Podczas gdy wszyscy przysiedli się do czerwonego, zapalił tytoń, pociągnął z fajki sześć razy, puszczając dym ku górze, nadół i na cztery strony świata, i rzekł: — Wohkadeh jest naszym przyjacielem, a my jesteśmy jego braćmi. Niech wypali z nami fajkę pokoju, a potem niech wywiąże się z poselstwa. Następnie wręczył fajkę Indianinowi, który podniósł się i, pociągnąwszy również sześć razy, odpowiedział: — Wohkadeh nie widział jeszcze tych białych i tego czarnego. Wysłano go do nich, oni zaś uwolnili Wohkadeha z niewoli. Ich wrogowie są także jego wrogami, jego zaś przyjaciele będą również ich przyjaciółmi. Howgh! Howgh oznacza u Indijan to samo, co: tak, pewnie. Używa się dla potwierdzenia lub podkreślenia, zwłaszcza w pauzach lub w końcu przemowy. Puścił fajkę w obieg. Podczas gdy kalumet przechodził od jednego do drugiego, czerwonoskóry usiadł zpowrotem i czekał, aż Bob, jako ostatni, potwierdzi braterstwo dymem tytoniu. Zachowywał się jak stary doświadczony wódz, a także Marcin, który był jeszcze napoły chłopcem, okazywał powagę, która świadczyła, że podczas nieobecności ojca uważa siebie za właściwego gospodarza domu. Skoro więc Bob odłożył kalumet, Wohkadeh zaczął: — Czy moi biali bracia znają białą twarz, którą Siouxowie nazywają Nou-pay-klama? — Masz na myśli Old Shatterhanda? — odezwał się Długi Davy. — Nie widziałem go jeszcze na oczy, ale wszak każdy słyszał o nim dosyć. Cóż się więc z nim stało? — Mimo że jest białym, lubi czerwonych. Jest najsłynniejszym scoutem. Jego kula nigdy nie chybia, pięścią zaś nieuzbrojoną powala każdego wroga. Dlatego nazywają go Old Shatterhand — Druzgocąca Ręka. Oszczędza krwi i życia swoich wrogów: rani ich, aby unieszkodliwić, i zabija jedynie, kiedy w grę wchodzi jego własne życie. Przed wielu zimami został napadnięty przez Siouxów-Ogallalla hen nad Yellowstone. Stał wówczas na skale, niedostępny dla ich wystrzałów. Wystąpił naprzód i umówił się, że będzie walczył bez broni z trzema uzbrojonymi w tomahawki wrogami. Wszystkich trzech powalił pięścią, między innymi Szi-tsza-pahtahZły Ogień., najsilniejszego męża plemienia. Rozległo się wycie w górach i lamenty w wigwamach Ogallalla. Nie ucichło jeszcze dotychczas — ponawia się w rocznicę śmierci trzech wojowników. Teraz upłynął shakoh''Siedmiolecie. i najmężniejsi wojownicy plemienia wyruszyli do Yellowstone, aby nad grobem poległych śpiewać pieśni śmierci. Każdy biały, którego spotkają, jest zgubiony; przywiązuje się go do pala męczeńskiego nad grobem zabitych przez Old Shatterhanda i musi umrzeć w powolnych męczarniach, aby dusza jego usługiwała w Wiecznych Ostępach duszom zabitych. — Po krótkiej pauzie dodał powoli stłumionym głosem: — Pogromca niedźwiedzi i jego przyjaciele zostali zaskoczeni podczas snu i schwytani w niewolę. Marcin zerwał się z miejsca i krzyknął: — Bob, natychmiast osiodłaj konie! Frank, zapakuj czem prędzej amunicję i żywność, a ja tymczasem naoliwię broń i naostrzę noże. Najpóźniej za godzinę ruszamy ku Yellowstoneriver. — Rozumie się! — zawołał Frank, powstając szybko. — Do wszystkich djabłów, czerwoni grubo mi zato zapłacą! Murzyn wzniósł do góry maczugę i rzekł: — Masser Bob pójść z wami. Masser Bob zabić wszystkie czerwone psy Ogallalla! W tej chwili Indjanin podniósł rękę i rzekł: — Czy moi biali bracia są komarami, które wściekle latają, kiedy ich podrażniono? Czy też są mężami, którzy wiedzą, że spokojna narada musi poprzedzać czyny? Wohkadeh jeszcze nie skończył. — Mój ojciec jest w niebezpieczeństwie, to mi wystarcza! — oburzył się młodzian. Wówczas odezwał się gruby Jemmy: — Uspokój się, mój młody przyjacielu! Pośpiech ma swoje granice. Pozwól przedtem wypowiedzieć się Wohkadehowi, poczem zaczniemy działać. — Działać? Wy z nami? — To się samo przez się rozumie. Wypaliliśmy kalumet, jesteśmy zatem braćmi i przyjaciółmi. Długi Davy i Gruby Jemmy nigdy jeszcze nie wydali na sztych człowieka, który wzywa pomocy. Czy pojedziemy obaj w góry Montana, aby tam polować na bawoły, czy też ukroimy sobie przedtem wycieczkę ku Yellowstone, aby zatańczyć walca z Sioux-Ogallallami, — to nam nie sprawia różnicy! Ale wszystko musi się odbyć we właściwym porządku, inaczej nie przynosi to chluby tak starym myśliwym, jak my. Siadajże pan zpowrotem i zachowaj spokój, jak przystoi! — Słusznie — potwierdził mały Sas. — Wzburzenie w żadnym razie nie prowadzi do celu. Musimy działać z namysłem. Skoro ci trzej usiedli, Indjanin podjął: — Wohkadeh został wychowany przez Siouxów-Ponca, którzy są przyjaciółmi białych. Później zmuszono go, aby został Ogallalla, ale czekał tylko na sposobność, aby opuścić to plemię. Teraz musiał wraz z wojownikami ruszyć ku Yellowstone. Był obecny przy tem, jak w nocy napadnięto na pogromcę niedźwiedzi i jego towarzyszy. Ogallalla musieli zachować wszelką ostrożność, gdyż tam w górach mieszkają ich zajadli wrogowie, Szoszoni. Wysłano Wohkadeha na przeszpiegi do wigwamów Szoszonów, lecz on pojechał co koń wyskoczy na Wschód do siedziby pogromcy niedźwiedzi, aby zawiadomić o wypadku syna jego i przyjaciela. — Dzielny postępek, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę! — zawołał Marcin. — Ale czy mój ojciec wie o tem? — Wohkadeh powiedział mu to i kazał sobie opisać drogę. Mówił z pogromcą niedźwiedzi pokryjomu tak, że żaden Ogallalla nie mógł tego zauważyć. — Ale domyślą się, skoro do nich nie wrócisz. — Nie. Uwierzą, że Szoszoni zabili Wohkadeha. — Czy mój ojciec udzielił ci jakich wskazówek dla nas? — Nie. Wohkadeh miał tylko powiedzieć, że schwytano go do niewoli wraz z towarzyszami. Wówczas mój młody brat sam będzie wiedział, co czynić. — Naturalnie, że wiem. Wyruszę, — i to natychmiast — aby go uwolnić! Usiłował ponownie się zerwać, lecz Jemmy uchwycił Marcina za ramię i zatrzymał: — ''Stop, my boy! Nie dowiedzieliśmy się wszystkiego. — Wohkadeh może nam powiedzieć, na jakiem miejscu pogromca niedźwiedzi został schwytany? Indjanin odpowiedział: — Woda, którą biali nazywają rzeką Pulver, składa się z czterech ramion. Napad zdarzył się na zachodnim. — Dobrze. Będzie to więc z tamtej strony Camp Mac Kinney i na południe od Ranch Murphy. Ta miejscowość nie jest mi obca. A w jakim kierunku udali się Ogallalla? — W góry zwane przez białych Grubym Rogiem. — A zatem w Big-Horn. A potem? — Wyminęli głowę Złego Ducha... — Ah, Devils Head! — ...i dotarli do wody, która tam ma źródło a spływa do rzeki Grubego Rogu. Tutaj usłyszeliśmy o wrogich Szoszonach, wysłano więc Wohkadeha na zwiady. Nie wie zatem, dokąd następnie pojechali Ogallalla. — Posiadamy oczy i wytropimy ślady wrogów. Kiedy zdarzył się napad? — Przed czterema dniami. — O biada! Kiedy odbędzie się wielka stypa? — W dzień pełni księżyca. W tym samym dniu polegli trzej wojownicy. Jemmy obliczył w myślach i rzekł: — W takim razie mamy dość czasu, aby doścignąć czerwonych. Mamy dni dwanaście do pełni księżyca. Ale, ilu jest tych Ogallalla? — Kiedy ich opuszczałem, liczyli pięćkroć po dziesięć i do tego sześciu. — A więc pięćdziesięciu sześciu wojowników. Iluż wzięli jeńców? — Wraz z pogromcą niedźwiedzi — sześciu. — A więc wiemy dosyć i możemy gotować się do wymarszu. Marcinie Baumann, co pan zamierza czynić? Młodzieniec stanął, wzniósł prawicę i odpowiedział: — Ślubuję ratować ojca lub pomścić jego śmierć, nawet gdybym sam jeden miał ścigać Siouxów i walczyć z nimi. Umrę raczej, a nie złamię przysięgi. — Nie, sam nie wyruszysz! — rzekł mały Hobble-Frank. — Rozumie się, że pojadę z tobą i nie opuszczę w żadnym wypadku. — I masser Bob też pójść, — oświadczył negr — aby uwolnić stary massa Baumann i na śmierć okładać Siouxów-Ogallalla. Wszyscy oni musieć pójść do piekieł! — ścisnął pięść i głośno zgrzytnął zębami. — A ja także pojadę — powiedział Gruby Jemmy. — Z radością wydrę czerwonym jeńców. A ty, Davy? — Nie pleć bzdur! — odpowiedział spokojnie Długi. — Czy mniemasz, że ja tutaj zostanę i będę łatał obuwie, lub mełł kawę, podczas gdy wy będziecie gonili za znakomitą przygodą? — Dobrze, stary szopie, bądź zadowolony, pojedziesz z nami. Ale co zrobi nasz czerwony brat Wohkadeh? Indjanin odpowiedział: — Wohkadeh jest Mandana, lub, co najwyżej, przybranym Ponca-Siouxem, nigdy zaś Ogallalla. Skoro mu jego biali bracia dadzą strzelbę z prochem i ołowiem, dotrzyma im towarzystwa i umrze, lub pokona wrogów. Howgh! — Odważny chłop! — orzekł mały Sas. — Dostaniesz strzelbę i wszystko, czego pragniesz, nawet wypoczętego konia, gdyż mamy cztery wierzchowce, a zatem o jednego za wiele. Twój gniadosz jest zmęczony i może biec za nami, dopóki nie odpocznie. Ale kiedy wyruszamy, panowie? — Naturalnie natychmiast! — odpowiedział Marcin. — Stanowczo nie powinniśmy się guzdrać, — potwierdził Grubas — ale nie radzę także pędzić na łeb i na szyję. Droga wypadnie przez miejscowości, pozbawione wody i zwierzyny, musimy przeto zaopatrzyć się w żywność. A nie wiemy nadto, czy dziewięciu owych kłusowników, którym dziś odklepaliśmy pacierze, nie knuje przeciwko nam czegoś złego. Musimy się bezwzględnie przekonać, czy opuścili, lub czy opuszczą tę miejscowość. A następnie jak się rzecz ma z tym domem? Czy zostawimy go bez opieki? — Tak — odpowiedział Marcin. — Łatwo może się zdarzyć, że po powrocie zastaniecie popioły, lub próżną izbę. — Drugiemu możemy zaradzić. Młodzian wziął motykę i podważył czworokąt na glinianej podłodze. — Były tu zamaskowane drzwi, prowadzące do obszernej piwnicy, gdzie można było schować wszystko, czegoby się nie zabrało na wyprawę. Po ponownem zaklejeniu gliną, żaden niepowołany nigdyby się nie domyślił istnienia tego schowku. A nawet gdyby podpalano budynek, należało się spodziewać, że gliniana podłoga uchroni schowane rzeczy przed niszczycielskim żywiołem. Mężczyźni jęli znosić do zagłębienia całą zawartość izby, z wyjątkiem oczywiście tego, co zamierzali zabrać na drogę. Schowano więc także skóry niedźwiedzie. Była między niemi jedna, szczególnie piękna i wielka. Kiedy Jemmy oglądał skórę z podziwem, Marcin wyrwał mu ją z ręki i rzucił do zagłębienia. — Precz z tem! — rzekł. — Nie mogę patrzeć na to futro, nie uprzytamniając sobie najokropniejszych godzin swego życia. — Brzmi to tak, jakgdybyś miał za sobą bardzo długie życie, lub cały szereg najokropniejszych przeżyć, mój chłopcze. — Być może istotnie przeżyłem więcej, niż niejeden stary trapper. — Oho, co za fanfaronada! Oczy Marcina spojrzały gniewnie na grubasa, poczem zapytał: — Mniema pan zapewne, że syn pogromcy niedźwiedzi nie ma sposobności do przeżyć? Zapewniam pana, że już jako sześcioletni smyk mocowałem się z drabem, który żył w futrze przez pana podziwianem. — Sześcioletni bęben z grizzly takiej mocy? Wiem, że dzieci Zachodu są strugane ze zgoła innego drzewa, niż bębny, które w miastach opierają nóżki na kominkach ojców. Widywałem niejednego chłopca, który w New-Yorku byłby strzelcem abecadła, tu zaś obchodził się z rifle, jak stary. Ale — hm! Jakże się to wtedy miało z owym niedźwiedziem? — Było to w górach Colorado. Miałem jeszcze wówczas matkę i trzyletnią kochaną siostrzyczkę. Ojciec wyjechał na łowy, matka wyszła na dwór, aby narąbać drzewa do ogniska, bo była zima i tęgi mróz panował w górach. Zostałem w pokoju sam jeden z małą Luddy. Siedziała na ziemi między drzwiami a stołem i bawiła się lalką, którą wystrugałem z drzewa, ja zaś stałem na stole, aby wielkim nożem wykrajać litery M'' i ''L w grubej belce, która pod śpiczastym dachem biegła od jednej do drugiej ściany. Były to inicjały moje i kochanej Luddy. Chciałem w ten sposób uwiecznić nasze imiona. Zatopiony w tej ciężkiej pracy nagle usłyszałem, jak drzwi otworzyły się z hałasem. Sądziłem, że to matka przyszła z drzewem na rękach, i nawet się nie odwróciłem, a tylko powiedziałem: — M'a, to dla Luddy i dla mnie. Później zrobię dla ciebie i dla p'a. „Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałem gniewny pomruk. Odwróciłem się. Muszę wam powiedzieć, messurs, że nie dniało jeszcze, ale na dworze skrzył śnieg, a na ognisku płonął kloc drewniany i oświetlał izbę. Ujrzałem więc scenę, krew ścinającą w żyłach. Tuż przed małą biedną Luddy, która oniemiała z przerażenia, stał ogromny szary niedźwiedź. Sierść jego była zmarznięta, oddech parował. Milcząca siostrzyczka wyciągnęła doń kukłe, jakgdyby chcąc powiedzieć: — No, weź moją lalkę, ale nie wyrządź mi nic złego, ty niedobry kochany niedźwiedziu! — Ale grizzly nie zna litości. Jednem uderzeniem powalił Luddy i jednem uderzeniem zmiażdżył jej małą słodką blond główkę. Jeszcze dzisiaj brzmi mi w uszach mlaskanie i trzeszczenie — — heavens, nie mogę tego zapomnieć, nigdy, nigdy!... Urwał wzruszony. Nikt nie przerywał milczenia, aż podjął: — „Ja także znieruchomiałem z przerażenia. Chciałem wzywać na pomoc, ale głos zamarł mi na ustach. Widziałem, jak ciałko mojej siostrzyczki znikało w paszczy bestji, aż wreszcie została tylko... kukła, która upadła na ziemię. Trzymałem kurczowo w ręku długi nóż. Teraz potwór zbliżył się do mnie i podniósł przednie łapy na stół. W tej chwili odzyskałem władzę w członkach. Straszny, cuchnący oddech potwora poczułem na twarzy. Wziąłem nóż w zęby, chwyciłem się rękoma za belkę i wzniosłem na nią. Usiłując mnie dosięgnąć, przewrócił stół. To było szczęściem dla mnie. „Teraz zawołałem na pomoc, ale napróżno; matka nie przybywała, aczkolwiek powinna była słyszeć mój okrzyk, gdyż drzwi były naoścież otwarte i zimny ciąg powietrza wpadał do izby. — Grizzly podniósł się w całej wysokości, aby mnie ściągnąć z belki. Oglądaliście jego futro, wierzycie tedy, że dosięgał mnie przedniemi pazurami. Wszelako miałem nóż w ręce. Lewą trzymałem się mocno, a prawą kłułem łapę, która chciała mnie uchwycić. „Cóż będę wam opowiadał o mojej walce, o mojej rozpaczy i strachu! Jak długo się broniłem — nie wiem. W takiej sytuacji kwadrans dłuży się jak wieczność, ale już siły mnie opuszczały, obie zaś przednie łapy niedźwiedzia były powielekroć pokłute i pokrajane, gdy — nareszcie! — usłyszałem poprzez pomruki i wycie niedźwiedzia szczekanie naszego psa, który poszedł z ojcem na polowanie. Na dworze już zaczął tak szczekać, jak nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem w życiu, wpadł do izby i rzucił się momentalnie na olbrzymiego drapieżnika. Był to szpetny kundel, ale silny ponad miarę i niebywale wierny. Schwycił niedźwiedzia za grdykę, chcąc ją rozerwać, lecz niedźwiedź zmiażdżył go gwałtownem uderzeniem pazurów. Po kilku zaledwie chwilach pies leżał martwy, rozerwany na kawałki, wściekły zaś grizzly zwrócił się znowu przeciwko mnie. — Lecz pański ojciec? — zapytał Davy, który, jak zresztą wszyscy, przysłuchiwał się w ogromnem naprężeniu. — Jeśli pies przybył, to i ojciec pański musiał być wpobliżu? — Rozumie się, gdyż oto gdy niedźwiedź podniósł się na łapy pod belkę, ukazał się w drzwiach ojciec, blady jak śmierć. — Ojcze, rety! — krzyknąłem, uderzając niedźwiedzia nożem. Nie odpowiadał. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Podniósł strzelbę — teraz wystrzeli!... Nie. Opuścił strzelbę zpowrotem! Był tak wzburzony, że broń drżała mu w rękach. Cisnął ją i, wyrwawszy nóż bowie z za pasa, skoczył ztyłu na bestję. Chwytając ją lewą ręką za futro, podszedł zboku i zatopił nóż aż po rękojeść między oba znane żebra. Potem błyskawicznie odskoczył, unikając przedśmiertnego uścisku niedźwiedzia. Zwierzę stało nieruchomo, rzęziło i jęczało w nieopisany zgoła sposób; poruszyło przedniemi łapami, poczem runęło martwe. Jak się okazało, klinga dotarła do samego serca. — Bogu dzięki! — rzekł Jemmy, głęboko, głośno odetchnąwszy. — To się nazywa pomoc w potrzebie. Lecz co się stało z pańską matką, mój młody sir? — Matka — — ah, nie ujrzałem jej już nigdy... Odwrócił się i szybkim ruchem otarł dwie łzy. — Nie ujrzał pan? Jakto? — Kiedy ojciec cały drżący zdjął mnie z belki, zapytał przedewszystkiem o małą Luddy. Łkając głośno, opowiedziałem przebieg okrutnego zdarzenia. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem takiej twarzy, jaką miał w owej chwili mój ojciec. Była koloru popiołu i wyglądała jak głaz. Wydał okrzyk, jeden jedyny, ale co za okrzyk! Potem zamilkł. Usiadł na ławce i ukrył twarz w rękach. Na moje pocałunki i słowa nie odpowiedział wcale. Kiedy zapytałem o matkę, potrząsnął głową, ale skoro chciałem wyjść, aby jej poszukać, schwycił mnie za ramię tak, że aż krzyknąłem z bólu, i zawołał: — Zostań. To nie dla ciebie! — Następnie siedział długo, długo, dopóki ognisko nie wygasło. A potem zamknął mnie w izbie i zaczął pracować na dworze. Usiłowałem usunąć mech, który zatykał szpary między poszczególnemi głazami budynku. Udało się to w jednem miejscu. Skoro wyjrzałem, zobaczyłem, że kopie głęboki dół... Niedźwiedź, zanim wdarł się do izby, napadł i rozszarpał moją matkę. Nie widziałem, jak ojciec zakopał matkę, gdyż zaskoczył mnie przy podglądaniu i postarał się o to, abym nie mógł podejść do ściany. — Okropne, okropne! — rzekł Jemmy, ocierając oczy rękawem futra. — Tak, to było okropne! Ojciec przez długi czas chorował. Zaopiekował się nami człowiek, przysłany przez najbliższego sąsiada. Skoro tylko ojciec wyzdrowiał, opuściliśmy ową miejscowość i zaczęliśmy polować na niedźwiedzie. Kiedy mój ojciec słyszy, że gdzieś widziano niedźwiedzia, nie zaznaje spokoju, dopóki mu nie pośle kuli, lub nie zada ciosu klingą. A ja — — no, mogę zapewnić, że zrobiłem swoje i pomściłem śmierć mojej biednej małej Luddy! Dawniej biło mi serce, kiedy kierowałem lufę na niedźwiedzia, ale posiadam talizman, który mnie ochrania tak, że mogę stanąć wobec grizzly z równym spokojem, jakbym miał przed sobą szopa. — Talizman? — zapytał Davy. — Pah, niema talizmanów! Młody człowieku, nie wierz w podobne brednie. Jest to grzech wobec pierwszego przykazania. — Nie. Talizman, o którym mówię, jest innego rodzaju, niż pan mniemasz. Obejrzyj-no, master. Wisi tam pod biblją. Wskazał na ścianę, gdzie na półeczce leżała stara biblia. Pod nią wisiał kawał drzewa, długi na półtora palców i gruby na palec. Górna część wyraźnie wyglądała, jak głowa. — Hm! — mruknął Davy, który, jak wszyscy Yankees, surowo trzymał się artykułów wiary. — Nie chcę sądzić, aby to wyobrażało bożka pogańskiego. — Bynajmniej. Nie jestem bałwochwalcą, ale dobrym chrześcijaninem. Widzicie tu drewnianą kukłę, którą swego czasu wystrugałem dla siostrzyczki. Zachowałem tę pamiątkę po strasznych chwilach i zawsze zawieszam na szyi, skoro towarzyszę ojcu w wyprawach na niedźwiedzie. Kiedy się zbliża niebezpieczeństwo, chwytam za kukłę i — niedźwiedź jest stracony. Możecie na to liczyć! Teraz wzruszony Jemmy położył chłopcu rękę na ramieniu i rzekł: — Marcinie, jesteś dzielnym boy'em. Uważaj mnie za swego przyjaciela, a nie rozczarujesz się. Jak ja gruby jestem, tak samo grube możesz we mnie pokładać zaufanie. Dowiodę panu. — — ----